


Stupid Boats

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Nyssa are sailing back home. This wouldn’t be a problem if every time a certain blonde is on a boat she almost dies in so many different ways causing her to be reasonably skittish about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Boats

Sara kept saying she was fine with being on a boat. Nyssa offered for them to fly while the rest of the men she brought took the ship back. Sara said it didn’t matter to her, the ship was fine. Now she really wished she agreed to fly. She was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the metal frame just under the mattress so tight she lost feeling in her hands. Her eyes were shut so tightly she was seeing white spots. She practically jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Come here.” Nyssa had managed to lie on the bed behind Sara without the blonde noticing. Sara shook her head, she didn’t want to be lying down, that’s how the water got you. “Sara come here.” Nyssa tugged on the back of her shirt trying to get her to lie down. “I know you’re panicking. You do this every time.”

“No I don’t. I’m fine.” Her voice was shaky and exposing her true feelings.

“You’re shaking.”

“…Well maybe I have Parkinson’s.” Nyssa rolled her eyes.

“Fine. When you’re ready to admit you need me come find me.” Nyssa got up and walked out of the room. “Shouting doesn’t count, you have to actually move your ass.” She didn’t understand why it was always such a battle to get Sara to admit that she understandable never wanted to step foot on boats. She was in two wrecks, almost drowned twice only to survive and almost starve to death, not to mention the damage that she did to her kidneys from drinking all that salt water. She always did this pretended she didn’t need her only to go crawling to her and curling up to her and nuzzling into her neck.

“Not gonna happen. I’m fine.”

“Except for the fact that you have Parkinson’s.” She couldn’t believe the lengths Sara went to pretend to be fine.

Nyssa went to go over their route, she didn’t care if it cost them a day, they were going to stay away from any storms. She was going to make this trip as easy on Sara as possible.

It was only ten minutes later when a very pale Sara, clutching the walls as she slowly walked made her way to Nyssa.

“I may not have Parkinson’s.” She admitted. “I may also need you to hold me until I fall asleep.”

“I could drug you.” Nyssa usually did it anyways, it was the easiest way to get Sara to relax and not freak out on boats.

“Carry me back to bed first.” Sara mumbled leaning against a wall. “I don’t feel well…”

“There is suppose to be a storm in our path I told them to make sure we avoid any storms or even strong winds at all cost. I know that’ll only make it worse for you.” Nyssa was use to carrying Sara places, although in all fairness that was when she was so close to death that she couldn’t even lift her own arm from lack of strength.

Sara didn’t know what she would rather, being on the ship longer or being on the ship during a storm. Nyssa just smiled at her before carrying her back to their quarters.

“Did you want to get under the covers or sleep on top?”

“Top.”

“Next time we’re going to fly right?” Nyssa asked laying Sara on the bed before lying down next to her.

“Uh-huh. Drug me now please. Wake me when we’re home.” Sara was already in her favorite position, her head on one of Nyssa’s breast and her arm draped across her waist. Nyssa reached over to the nightstand where her bag was and took out a needle injecting it into Sara’s hip. She stroked Sara’s hair waiting for the drug to kick in and the blonde to be in a deep sleep. She missed this, having Sara back and she knew when she got back her father would not be pleased but the gears were in motion, Bruce Wayne had just turned down yet another demand to join the league and marry Talia, so now Ra’s had ordered a large reward to whoever brought him the playboy’s head. Once he was dead Talia would be at her most vulnerable and all Nyssa needed was the right words to make her sister snap and kill their father ensuring that Nyssa gained control.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Sara groaning and tossing around.

“Sara you’re safe.” Nyssa tried to calm her down. “If we hit a storm, we’ll go into the sub so you’ll be safe the whole time. It’s nearly impossible for a storm to sink a sub.” It was hard finding ships with Subs but that was what it took to get Sara on them, a way for her to know that worse case scenario there was an escape plan that didn’t involve floating and hoping someone saved them.

“We’re gonna die…” Sara mumbled tightening her grip on Nyssa. “Fuckin’ Ollie keeps getting people killed or injured. Isn’t even that good in bed.”

“We’re not going to die. We’ll be home soon and back to our bed.” She never understood how Sara kept anything a secret from her family when she talked in her sleep whenever she was stressed. She did liked hearing how much better she was than the Robin Hood wanna be in every way. After all she never got Sara killed…except once but suicide shouldn’t count.

“I don’t wanna be stuck on another island.”

“We are not even sailing anywhere close to any islands Sara. The closest islands are continents.” Nyssa knew Sara always managed to find herself on random islands and that sucked but she was not getting stuck on some fucking island.

“Stupid continents.”

“Go back to sleep, you’re high.” Nyssa smiled down at Sara kissing her on the forehead.

“M’kay.” Sara did as she was told and went back to sleep pulling the non-existent blanket over her shoulders. 

“You’re such a dork.” Nyssa laughed shifting Sara off her slightly so she could properly get them under the sheets. “But you’re my dork again.” She knew in a few hours Sara would start having another nightmare, this was the routine that happened.

“Shhhhh trying not to die.” Sara grumbled turning around so her back was pressed against Nyssa.


End file.
